Belleza vs Inteligencia
by GustavoRusherBoy13
Summary: Bueno en realidad no estoy inspirado para el summary hehehe, solo les digo que el nombre no tiene mucho que ver con la historia! Jagan Logan/James slash. one-shot


**Belleza vs. Inteligencia.**

Waazzzaaaa! Yay mi primer Jagan, estoy orgasmeado... Ok omitan eso jejejeje, pues durante mi ausencia tenía muchas ideas rondando por mi cabeza, yo se que debería actualizar "A Kogan and Jarlos story", ya llevo como medio capitulo solo que me bloquie (Mi yo sarcástico: ¿Tu? ¿Bloquearte? Jajaja si como no. Yo: :P) y también actualizar mis otros fics, así que durante mi aburrida clase de historia me llego la inspiración para este nuevo fic.

Recuerden, Big Time Rush no me pertenece, esto es solo obra de mi mente transtornadamentente retorcida hehehehe

En fin, nos vemos en las notas finales hehehehe.

Disfruten!

* * *

Belleza vs. Inteligencia.

Todo iba normal en el famoso hotel para futuras celebridades o mejor dicho Palm Woods, era una tarde normal, la gente se paseaba por el parque, muchos otros estaban haciendo lo que hacen en el lobby (En realidad, la verdad no se por qué siempre hay gente en el lobby hehehe) y otros nadaban en la piscina o simplemente decidían tomar el sol.

**En el 2j...**

-¡Estoy aburrido!- Carlos estaba acostado en el sillón haciendo berrinches.

-Yo igual- se quejo la "cara".

-¿Quieren ir a la piscina?- pregunto el "líder" mientras salía de no sé dónde. (XD).

-¡Sí!- Carlos y James gritaron al unísono.

-Ok, entonces vayan a su habitación a cambiarse, los veo aquí en 15 minutos-

James y Carlos corrieron hacia su habitación sin siquiera contestar, cosa que divirtió un poco a Kendall.

**Habitación de Logan y Kendall...**

-Hey, Logie, los chicos y yo iremos a la piscina, ¿Quieres venir?- pregunto el rubio mientras entraba a su cuarto para cambiarse.

-Ammm... No- Logan estaba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto el rubio.

-Porque estoy estudiando, duh,- respondió el pálido levantando su libro para que lo viera mejor el rubio.

-Está bien, pero si cambias de opinión, estaremos en la piscina- y así se dio por terminada su pequeña conversación.

Kendall se dirigió a su armario para sacar su traje de baño, cuando tuvo lo necesario, se metió al baño para cambiarse.

Minutos después, el rubio salió ya listo para entrar a la piscina.

-Adiós- se despidió Kendall.

-Adiós- contesto el pálido.

Kendall salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido para no molestar a su amigo.

Cuando llego a la sala encontró a los chicos, quienes tenían expresión molesta.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el rubio al ver como los chicos lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-Llegas un minuto tarde- reclamo el castaño.

Kendall solo rodo sus ojos.

-Bueno, pero ya estoy aquí- se defendió -Vámonos-

Kendall y los chicos caminaron a la puerta, pero antes de salir, James noto la ausencia de Logan.

-Oye Kendall, ¿Donde está Logan?-

-Oh, el prefirió quedarse a estudiar-

James rodo sus ojos.

-Entonces váyanse, yo me encargo de hacer que Logan cambie de opinión.

Kendall y Carlos solo asintieron, James camino al cuarto de Logan, al parecer muy enojado.

Al llegar pensó en tocar, pero decidió no hacerlo, abrió la puerta como si nada, Logan al parecer aun no se percataba de la presencia de su amigo.

James cerró la puerta de un azote asustando al pálido.

-Hey me asustaste- se quejo el pálido.

James, sin decir palabra alguna, camino hacia su amigo para después tomarlo del brazo y tirar de él, haciendo que Logan se levantara de su cama.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa!?- Logan estaba muy desconcertado.

-Más bien, ¿Qué te pasa a ti?, no puedo creer que prefieras estudiar que estar con tus amigos- James se sentía muy molesto aun que no había razón para estarlo.

-¿Qué?- Logan no entendía el punto de James.

-Acaso, ¿Quieres hacerte un completo nerd?- James comenzaba a comportarse mas hostil

Esto sorprendió por completo al pálido.

-James, ¿Que tiene de malo que yo quiera estudiar? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que estudiar es muy importante?-

-Jajaja si como no, claro que no es más importante estudiar- contesto el castaño.

-¿Entonces que es más importante según tu niño bonito?- a Logan comenzaba a molestarle la actitud de su amigo.

-Te diré que es más importante; la belleza, eso es más importante.- argumento el castaño.

-¿Es enserio?, James, por más bello que seas no significa que tendrás una vida fácil, llena de placeres y cosas por el estilo- se defendió el genio

-Bueno, tal vez no, pero puedes conseguirte todas las chicas que quieras, y siendo tan solo un estúpido nerd, lo único que conseguirás será espantarlas-

Esto lastimo a Logan, el no creia que James pensara hace de él.

-Entonces, ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi?- a Logan comenzaban a brotarle pequeñas pero muy notorias lagrimas.

James al ver a su amigo así, cayó en cuenta que lo había echo sentir mal, esa no había sido su intención.

-Logie, sabes que no quise decir eso, yo...-

-¡Tu eres un estúpido egocéntrico, egoísta que solo piensa en si mismo!- Logan seguía llorando, sentía un inmenso coraje hacia el más alto, estaba triste, jamás pensó que su amigo, del cual está enamorado secretamente pensara así de él.

-Logie en verdad lo lamento, esa no era mi intención, yo solo quería que pasaras más tiempo con nosotros, no sabes cuánto extraño que estés con nosotros, no sabes cuánto te extraño, a veces siento que te olvidaras de nosotros y eso me llena de tristeza, no quiero perder al Logan divertido, yo... Yo... Yo no quiero perderte- James había comenzado a llorar, no sabía porque sentía la necesidad de tener a Logan cerca, hasta que recordó lo que le dijo meses antes Carlos.

**Flashback...**

James estaba en la piscina observando sigilosamente a su amigo pálido tomar el sol, desde hace días, el comenzó a comportase extraño cuando Logan estaba con él, sentía nervios, sentía ganas de abrazarlo y protegerlo, no sabía con exactitud por que sentía eso.

-Hey James- Carlos llamaba a su amigo pero este no respondía ya que al parecer estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-James- intento de nuevo pero nada, no había señal de que James estuviera en este mundo

-¡JAMES!- como dicen, la tercera es la vencida, esta vez Carlos había logrado hacer reaccionar al castaño el cual lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Que quieres?- James sonó seco, estaba molesto porque su amigo lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Yo nada, ¿Y tú?-

-Carlos no estoy de humor para tus juegos- James si que estaba enojado. (Bueno, creo que James sufre de problemas de ira en este fic hehehe)

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?- pregunto el moreno, estaba dolido por la actitud de James.

-Es que no puedo decirte- James se tranquilizo un poco.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, así que cuéntame- Carlos estaba dispuesto a escuchar a su amigo.

James lo medito unos segundos.

-Está bien, pero aquí no, ven sígueme-

James y Carlos salieron de la piscina, tomaron su respectiva toalla para secarse.

Una vez secos, James y Carlos se dirigieron a su destino: la azotea de PalmWoods.

En la azotea...

-¡Carlos no sé que me está pasando!- James parecía estar desesperado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Carlos quien al parecer le divertía la actitud de James, verlo caminar en círculos para él era gracioso.

-Te lo diré pero con la condición de que no le cuentas a absolutamente nadie-

Carlos solo asintió.

-Bien, últimamente me siento raro cuando estoy cerca de Logan, me pongo muy nervioso, es como si el causara algún efecto en mí, pero el problema es que no sé que es...- James le conto todo a Carlos, este solo asentía para que James pudiera continuar.

Minutos después...

-¡No se qué me pasa!-

-¿No será que estas enamorado de él?- Carlos pensó que lo único que causaba el comportamiento de James hacia Logan era amos.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es imposible, además eso estaría mal ¿No?- James estaba completamente confundido.

-Claro que no está mal James, el amor es el amor, y créeme, me di cuenta de ello muy tarde- a Carlos comenzaba a quebrársele la voz.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto James preocupado.

-Es que yo... Yo estoy enamorado de Kendall- Carlos había comenzado a llorar -Y cuando por fin me di cuenta que no estaba mal estar enamorado de uno de mis mejores amigos fue tarde, tarde por que ahora el está de nuevo con Jo-

James abrazo con fuerza a Carlos, no sabía qué hacer para consolarlo, se sentía mal por su amigo. (T-T)

-James, te pido que no cometas el mismo error que yo, si amas a Logan aselo saber o de lo contrario será tarde- Carlos se aferro a James mientras lloraba.

**Fin del flashback...**

Logan estaba en shock, no sabía que pensar en ese momento, escuchar a James decir aquellas palabras lo confundió por completo.

_"¿Y si es verdad estoy enamorado de Logan?, claro que lo estoy pero, ¿Y si me rechaza, no lo soportaría, pero tal vez, solo tal vez Carlos tiene razón, ¿Tengo que arriesgarme?"_

-James, ¿A qué te refieres?- Logan se escuchaba ¿Ilusionado?.

-Logie yo... Yo te amo- en ese momento James beso apasionadamente al mas pequeño.

Logan estaba en completo shock, tanto que no podía ni corresponder el beso aun que lo quisiera.

James se separo de Logan, comenzó a sollozar, el creía que Logan en ese momento lo odiaba, se sentía como el hombre mas estúpido al creer que su amor seria correspondido.

-Logan por favor no me odies, yo... no lo soportaría, t-tan s-solo o-olvida lo q-que paso- James corrió hacia la salida pero fue detenido por el pequeño.

-¡JAMES!-

James se dio la media vuelta esperando algún insulto por parte del chico.

-¡Bésame! Por favor James solo hazlo, no quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes, aquí con migo...¡Bésame!- Logan estaba llorando de felicidad ya que su amor si era correspondido.

James corrió hacia Logan, cargándolo por la cintura, James lo beso.

El beso estaba lleno de pasión, de amor, del amor que se tenían ambos.

Aquel beso era especial para ambos, tan solo bastaron de unos minutos más para separarse por la falta de aire.

-Logie, Te Amo-

-Yo también Te Amo Jamie, jamas creí que mi amor seria correspondido, si no pasaba tiempo con ustedes era por celos-

-¿Celos?- pregunto el castaño.

-Sí, celos, celos de ver a esas zorras sobre ti, celos de ver como las besabas, celos de...- Logan fue interrumpido por otro beso, solo que este fue corto pero igual de bueno.

-Ya no pienses en eso Logie, además si yo salía con todas ellas era para tratar de olvidar mi amor por ti- Logan sonrió ante tal confesión.

-Eres un estúpido ¿Sabes?- James se confundió- Pero eres mi estúpido maldito egocéntrico hehehe- James sonrió-Y tu eres mi estupidamentesexy nerd- contesto el castaño.

-Vaya, un juego de palabras niño bonito-

-¿Qué?, los bellos también podemos jugar con cosas de cerebrito ¿No?-

Logan sonrió maliciosamente.

-Solo si admites que la inteligencia es mejor que la belleza-

-Jajaja, eso nunca, mejor tu admite que la belleza es mejor que la inteligencia- James no pensaba ceder tan fácil.

-Y, ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo?- pregunto seductoramente el genio.

-Pues dime- respondió James.

-Hay que jugar un jueguito, el primero que grite el nombre del otro, admitirá que es mejor- le propuso Logan al castaño.

-Acepto- James cargo al pálido por la cintura, haciendo que este lo atrapara con sus piernas mientras se besaban lujuriosamente.

-Espera, ¿Esto quiere decir que somos novios?- pregunto James.

-Jajaja claro que si- respondió el genio para luego volver a besar a su pareja.

**En la piscina...**

-Oye Kendall, ¿No crees que los chicos ya se tardaron?- Carlos sonaba preocupado.

-Sí, mejor vamos a ver que están haciendo, a como es James creo que ya mato a Logan jejeje- ambos comenzaron a reír, cuando pararon cruzaron miradas, abriendo los ojos a más no poder, consideraron la idea de encontrar a James acecinando al genio.

Ambos corrieron como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Al llegar al 2j no encontraron a nadie en la sala así que optaron por correr a la habitación del pálido.

Cuando llegaron intentaron abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada, así que optaron por tocar.

Toc, toc... (Eso fue raro :/)

-¿Chicos, están ahí?- pregunto el rubio.

-¡Estamos estudiando!- grito James.

Carlos comenzó a reír confundiendo al rubio.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto el rubio.

-Ehh nada Kendall, en nada-

Fin...

* * *

Ok esto es raro ya que no tuvo smut ._. Pero ya que hehehe es que creí que si haría un primer fic Jagan, no lo arruinaría con mis perversidades, lo bueno es que por fin me saque esta idea de mi cabeza, pero eso no es todo, tengo algo en mente muajajaja, si me lo piden, hare un segundo capítulo hehehe y con smut, tan solo dejen reviews y lo hare hehehe, Bye!

Pues para hacerlo en una hora me gusto hehehehe.

GustavoRusherboy13.


End file.
